A n L
by Old-Soul-Rock-n-Roll
Summary: Alice of London, England is a scientist who gets transported to the dimension of Death Note. Alice meets L.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Alice Queen, I hearby award you and your scientific discovery of different dimensions with this plaque

"Miss Alice Wellowheel, I hear by award you and your scientific discovery of different dimensions with this plaque." Announced the man in the monkey suit. Or at least, that's what Ali thought he was. Not that she didn't appreciate what he was saying; her discovery meant the world to her. She had given up her entire social life to this project, and it was finally paying off. "And as the creator or this magnificent device," He continued. "You shall be the first to try it."

"W-what?" Ali had not expected this!

"So hold on to your teeth miss Wellowheel." And the monkey-man pressed the button of the gun, and aimed it at her. Colors swirled around her and it looked like a hippie infinity pool with a rainbow sky. But the colors slowly turned murky and dark, only to be pitch black in the end. Ali's head throbbed with pain, she tried opening her eyes but quickly shut them; the light very startling. She tried again, this time prepared. However, not quite as prepared as she needed to be, for all that she saw was a big looming strange looking guy.

"Hi." He said, nibbling on chocolate.

"Uh… hey," Ali replied; now sitting up and getting a good look at her surroundings. She was in a hotel room, with chocolate under a table and more men in monkey suits gathered around it. "Where am I?" She suddenly thought she sounded like Alice in _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Tokyo." Came my oh-so-articulate reply. However the voice of the looming Mad Hatter was slightly… intriguing.

"Well if this is Tokyo than my inter-dimensional-transporter doesn't work after all…" Alice looked up to calculating eyes. "Yet, the figures do not look like our-my- world… So maybe this dimension has the same geography, so it does work!" Announced Ali. "I'm Alice Wellowheel by the way, but you can call me Ali."

"I'm L."

"El? Hmm isn't that 'he' in Spanish?"

"Uh, L as in the letter."

"Oh… That's an awfully odd name. I'm from England by the way."

"Alright, but you said you were from a different dimension."

"With the same geography."

"Oh…" replied L, not quite convinced.

"So who are they?" asked Ali, pointing to the table of monkeys.

"My associates on the Kira case."

"So… you're like a detective or a cop or a crime scene investigator?"

"The first one. However we are working unemployed here, as the detectives in office would not go as far as to put cameras into teenagers' rooms. We do have, although, the chief detective, his son (who I think is Kira), and his some of his co-workers."

"So who exactly is Kira anyway? Some criminal who wears a mask? Ooh-oh wait maybe somebody who kills using a Death Note!" Ali laughed thinking of that Manga she has read as a kid. Come to think of it, this did look like Japanese Anime. But Ali couldn't remember the names of the characters she had read from the series Death Note. She was more into Vampire Knight anyway.

"Uh," said L, choosing to ignore Ali's comments. "Kira is a mass murderer who can kill by only knowing one's face and name. Although there is another Kira who can kill with only one's face. What's a Death Note?"

"A notebook of death." Ali replied matter-of-factly.

"Ah."

"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two:**_

"Aizawa!" L turned his head to look at one of the monkeys.

"I thought your name-or rather, alias- was L?"

"It is but it's better to keep a low profile. L is famous."

"Ali is too."

"Why are L and Ali talking in third person?"

"Ali thinks L started it."

"Hey!" Ali cracked up.

"Aizawa!!" said the monkey again.

"Yes Light-kun?" asked L politely while Ali was glaring at the light-monkey for ruining a good time. She stuck her tongue out at him and mouthed, 'stick in the mud!'

"When are you going to join us again? Kira might make a move soon and I want to catch this guy." Said the light-monkey, completely ignoring Ali.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy, monkey!" Ali taunted.

"Hey you better watch it girl!" said the light-monkey, getting agitated.

"You remind me of that dude with the Death Note, so ignorant." Sneered Ali. The light-monkey was simply stunned.

"S-say w-what?" Then it clicked in Ali's head, her 'aha' moment had come.

"OHMYGOSHYOU'REKIRAIMEANYOURALSOLIGHTYAGAMIFROMDEATHNOTEOMGOMGOMG!!" clearly, Ali freaked.

"Huh…?" responded L and Light very confused.

"ANDANDWOWYOU'REACTUALLYTHELFROMTHEMANGAANDANIMEWOWOWOWOW!!" Light and L exchanged glances and Ali took the hint and tried to calm down. "Okay, in my dimension there's a thing called Manga. It's these Japanese comics, one of them is called Death Note." Ali tried to explain as slowly and clearly as possible, as if talking to a toddler.

"Well we have Manga here too." Said Light, annoyed that she was talking down to him. But he was also slightly afraid and trying to think up a plan to avoid being caught using the Death Note. He was scared, she knew a lot.

"Okay," Ali said brushing him off like water on a duck's back. "But as I was saying, one of them is called Death Note. It's about a student named Light Yagami who finds a curious notebook on the school grounds. The notebook turns out to be a Shinigami's; a Shinigami's notebook is called a Death Note. If a name is written in the Death Note, that person will die. But you have to know the person's face and be thinking of it when writing the name, because some people have the same name. There are a whole bunch of rules, but I wont go into them. Anyway-"

"Don't listen to her! She's obviously mentally retarded. I mean God's of Death? As if." Tried Light, desperately.

"No Light, there is no way she could know all of this about the Kira case if she's from another dimension. But the explanation she gives does suffice. Of course there is reasonable doubt but everything has that in this case. We have to go on what we have, and right now, we have A." Said L. "Go on A."

"Thank you L. Now where was I before I was so RUDLEY," she glared at Light, "Interrupted? …Hmm…. Oh yes! Then there is the mysterious detective L, who is famous at solving cases, and hasn't not solved one yet. The police and detectives start to work with him, they realize something is going on because so many people are dying of heart attacks. Well a lot happens between then and where I am in the series but…" Said Ali, trailing off. "I'm not sure I should tell you. But pay attention to the FBI agent Ray Penber, okay?" Said Ali, making sure they got it. She knew she couldn't tell anyone spoilers because that would ruin the series.

"He's dead," said L, pondering and fathoming how Ali could know all of this, the possibility that she was lying, and the probability that she was telling the truth.

"Oh… so what's going on now?" asked Ali, thinking about what advice she could give without giving too much away.

"I am suspecting Light here of being Kira, so I handcuffed us." Responded L.

"Ah, that part. Oh no…" said Ali, eyes going wide with fear and dread. "L… NO! L! YOU CAN'T! YOU TEME LIGHT YAGAMI! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BAD YOU'LL NEVER PICK UP ANOTHER WRITING UTENSIL AGAIN! YOU WONT BE ABLE TO HURT L ON MY WATCH!" screamed Ali; she was upset beyond her wildest dreams. She had seen, second hand, L's death from the Manga. It was horrible and she was going to prevent it at all costs. She thought fast, _okay I know he's an excellent fighter… and Misa could be around here. BUT he only knows me A, thanks to L. Ha! He can't lay a hand on me! Well, he can physically. Good thing I know Judo! _Ali put her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand on his waist. She swiftly changed her position to her left arm around his waist and her right hand holding his wrist. Then she flipped him. While he was down and recovering from shock, she quickly spread her legs on the floor and put his arm under her left underarm, rendering it useless. She then slipped her right hand under his neck all the way to his other shoulder where her left hand stood. She put her chest, and therefore her weight, onto his, and as he exhaled she pushed harder. Soon he couldn't breath and blacked out.

Now Ali knew she couldn't kill him, but she did however wanted to give him something to remember, before L could do anything (because this was all going very fast, as in the span of two minutes while L stood there stunned), Ali gave Light a black eye. When she was about to break all of his fingers L regained his composure and pulled Ali away. "Ali! What was that?"

"A girl has got to learn how to defend herself." Ali responded, anxious to get back to the fight. "Now let me at 'em!"

"No! And how was that self defense when he didn't touch you?"

"Well technically he doesn't need to touch me."

"But he doesn't have your name."

"But Misa might, she has the Shinigami eyes. Plus, he was gonna kill- wait, I can't tell you… But promise me L, promise you wont be so trusting to _him._" Ali spat out the word him, as if it was vile tasting.

"Alright A, L promises." Ali giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three:**_

Ali had now been living with L and the gang in that huge video taped building. She had discovered that her suitcase had come with her when she was transported (she was planning to go to Italy after the ceremony.) Ali was now sitting in her room blasting Metallica on her I-pod when L knocked on the door.

"Now I lay down to sleep, pray the lord my soul to keep. If I die before I wake, pray the lord my soul to take. Hush little baby don't say a word! And never-mind that noise you heard! It's just the beasts under your bed, in your closet, in your head! Exit, Light! Enter, night! Grain of sand-" (knock, knock) Ali paused the song, "coming!" She got up and opened the door just to see a black porcupine, which she soon realized was the back of L's head. "L?"

"Oh! Hey A, um… uh you see…" L went quiet, and Ali couldn't believe it, was he acting _shy_?

"Yes? What's up? C'mon you can tell me!" said Ali, really wanting to know now. Then she realized that Light was standing next to him, and that they were hand cuffed. "Exit Light, Enter night…" murmured Ali while glaring at Light. L was still fumbling for the right words.

"You see, since I am strapped to Light, here," thank God he dropped the 'kun' on Light's name that was making me sick, thought Ali. "And he is going to go on a date with Misa…" Ali liked where this was going… "And I thought that maybe you'd like to come…?" L looked up from his conversation with his feet into Ali's joyful face.

"Sure! When?" L smiled,

"Fifteen minutes, meet us in Misa's room."

"Cool!" Ali watched as L and the evil person walked down the hallway. She slowly shut the door, and then making sure they were gone one last time she screamed as loud as she could for joy and blasted Queen while she hurriedly got ready. She tied her blonde hair with a thick black ribbon and put on some black knee-high stockings. She then put on a sleeveless yellow dress with a black obi and a black bow tie. She then added black gloves (the kind Sakura wears in Shippuden). After that she added a black mask from her forehead to her nose, with only eyeholes. This was so Misa couldn't tell her name. Then she went down to Misa's room. She knocked on the door, only to discover it was open like in those horror movies. And what she saw in Misa's room was definitely a horror scene, but not the gory kind. Clothes were sprawled everywhere, make up spilt and blush on the floor. And Misa her self was running around half naked.

"Oh! Hi A! Just getting ready for our double date! Gah where'd I put my bra??"

"Right here Misa." Said Ali pointing to the upper-left corner of the room.

"Thank you!!" she replied and continued scurrying about.

"Ah man this is so bad! Light's gonna come in here and the room's a mess!"

"I'll help you clean it up if you answer me one thing truthfully." Said Ali, thinking about what she knew about Misa. Misa thought for a sec, she couldn't answer anything related to the Kira case that would give her or Light away, but she didn't want to loose Light because he thought her room was to messy to date her. Finally, she came to a conclusion.

"Okay. What's your question?"

"What makes you so into Light?" Ali knew that Kira had killed the mass murderer who killed Misa's parents so she felt she owed him and that he was her idol. But what Ali didn't know is what actually made her attracted to Light himself. And she planned on finding out. Misa paused thinking about her answer.

"He's so cute and smart!" she replied, but Ali knew better.

"So is L, and anyway, I want the entire answer, not just some of it."

"No! Humph." Said Misa.

"Fine then I guess Light will just come in and-"

"Okay, okay! Um…"

"Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop. (**1**)" Said Ali.

"Well I guess I like him because of his ultimate power and ruthlessness, his feeling of superiority and his acting skills." Misa replied. Ali sighed.

"I don't believe there's and atom of meaning in that (**2**). It would be so nice if something made sense for a change (**3**)." Said Ali. "Anyway, let's get this place cleaned up! And boy did Ali do a great job, she quickly ran around the room making piles of different types of clothing then putting them in her closet. "Okay so what are you going to wear?"

"…"

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit

"Shit." I said, utterly annoyed. "Well let's get-." Just then there was a knock on the door. Misa and I both jumped, "Ah! Okay you go in your closet with…" I quickly grabbed some random clothes, "This and this, and get dressed quick while I get the door, okay? Okay!" And I threw her in the closet with the clothes. "Coming!" I screamed at the door. I ran over and opened it to find Light and L. "Hehe…. Come in guys…" I closed the door behind them and sat awkwardly on the couch.

"Where's Misa?" Asked Light, still pissed about when I pounded him.

"In the closet." I replied with a sigh. "So… tell me about your dimension."

"MISA'S LESBIAN?? But I'm dating her! Gah! Oh man!" Light was freaking out. "Where is she, I need to talk to her!!"

"Calm down!" I slapped my head at his stupidity. "Misa is not lesbian, she's literally in the closet, not figuratively." L chuckled and Light sat back down, embarrassed as hell. "Anyway, even if she was 'in the closet' that doesn't mean she's lesbian! She could be bi or pan or something!"

"I know that! God…" Light scoffed. Then Misa came out of the closet, looking very… pink. "Misa… what are you wearing?" Misa was clad in a big fluffy shirt covered in puffy pink hearts. Her bottoms consisted of red shorts. Misa blushed considerably.

"W-well my grandma got the top for me when I was five and she got a teen size by accident. The shorts were from camp…" Misa looked like she was going to faint of embarrassment and Ali was about to step in when Light surprisingly got up, making L get up to and said,

"It looks great. However Ryuzaki, can you please untangle us so I can kiss my girlfriend in my room?" Misa's face lit up and Light smirked, Ali bit her lip. She knew that if L said no then it would portray that he didn't trust a teenager to kiss his girlfriend. He might also loose Light and Misa's patient co-operation. If L said yes, however, he'd be giving Light and Misa a chance to confer and maybe plot something. L winked at Ali and she smiled, but then again, L's a genius so he is probably three steps ahead of Light.

"Sure." L unlocked the handcuff and Light rubbed his wrist where the cuff had chaffed. "They tend to do that," L said noticing. "Go ahead to your room, Light." It was then Ali realized that the building was video taped so anything Light or Misa said the cameras would pick up on. But then again Light is pretty smart so he could figure something out. Light left the room with Misa clinging to his arm in her messed up shirt and short red shorts. "I wonder what camp Misa went to…" L pondered making Ali laugh. "It was a wise move putting on that mask of yours, I wont ask you to take it off." Ali was confused. But she thought about it for a second, knowing L wouldn't mind.

_Okay, it was a compliment about the mask bit… And I wore the mask in the first place so the Kira that could see my face and know my name, if it was Misa, which I know it is, wouldn't be able to hurt me. So maybe L thinks that I suspect him of being Kira… how strange and ironic._ Ali smiled, but then frowned at her next thought. _Wait, but if he thinks that I think that he's Kira then he must think I'm too dumb to realize that he would have killed me already when he saw me in the living room… Unless he thinks I think he's testing me… Man this is confusing!_ Ali decided that in truth she trusted L so no matter what he thought her reasons were she should just take off her mask.

((A/N for all the fans that wanna know what Alice looks like, go to my profile!))

L smiled as Ali took her mask off. He got up from sitting on the couch and walked over to her. He took her hand and Ali pulled back, as instinct. But when she realized what she'd done she knew she had to feel the warmth of his hand again which meant she had to move this time because she pulled back when he did it. Damn, he's smart!! Ali blushed and shuffled closer. She then remembered L's death from the show and it ruined the moment. She was filled with melancholy and a single tear ran down her cheek. It was brushed away by L, and Ali blushed at the contact.

"What's wrong Ali-chan?" Ali gave a sad smiled at the suffix but let out a sigh. Tears started flowing at a constant rate but she didn't make any sobbing noises. She knew from experience that when she was this sad, she rarely made a sound. Suddenly Ali felt uncomfortable in her fancy clothes, she just wanted to get into her Pajamas and curl up in a ball under a rock and never come out. Ali brashly wiped away the tears on her face and said slowly.

"L… I think I'm going to go back to my room…" As if in a daze she turned around slowly and headed for the door. She walked out into the hallway and turned for her room. She felt L's hand on her shoulder, "hmm…?" L walked to her side,

"I'm coming." He said firmly but happily. _He must be worried… I can't believe that Rem is going to kill him…_ A wave of nausea spread over her and she clutched her stomach. She felt dizzy and light headed, L moved to catch her but she held her ground. Ali whimpered her moan of protest but it wasn't worth it because she had just given L a very good reason to stay. "I'm definitely coming."


End file.
